Didn't Think You Thought The Same Way
by Saint Of Truth
Summary: A Miraxus Oneshot: Mirajane has loved a certain dragon slayer for a very long time, but she doesn't know if he feels the same way. So she keeps it to herself. Little does she know, the certain dragon slayer feels the same way as well. *Lemon*


As always, Fairy Tail was the noisiest guild in Magnolia. As normal everyone was fighting and throwing tables across the place, everything was havoc.

Lucy and Levy were reading in the corner, barricaded with tables away from the battles. Gajeel was in on the brawl - fighting against Natsu and Gray. Master Makarov didn't even make a move to even get up and stop these battles, he just sat upon the counter whilst Mirajane was washing up behind the counter.

Soon, the guild doors opened to see a man in a fur coat folding his arms at the entrance, it was none other than.

"LAXUS!" Natsu shouted with his fists ignited.

"Fuck." Laxus grumbled. Without even trying, he electrocuted Natsu and the poor dragon slayer fell to the floor.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

"Idiot." Gray said clearly.

Everyone then stopped fighting and continued on with what they were doing before. Laxus made his way to the bar to get himself a drink.

"How did your mission go, Laxus?" The silver hair beauty, Mirajane asked him

"Hmm. It was okay, too easy, but still okay." Laxus answered.

"Mmm." Mirajane mumbled. "Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, hand me a liquor. Feeling kind of lazy today." Laxus grumbled, but it was loud enough for the she-devil to hear.

"Coming right up." Mirajane said in a joyful voice.

"Laxus." Master Makarov said, making the 's' last longer.

"Yes gramps?" Laxus grumbled as his grandfather called out his name.

"Please take care of yourself on these missions. I have noticed that you don't take the Thunder Legion with you anymore." Makarov took a long swiv of his beer.

"Why should I take them with me? I do better on my own. I don't need those three following me around." Laxus looked at Makarov with anger. He's sick of the old man telling him what he should do and shouldn't do.

"Oh well. I'm going off to a meeting now with the other good guilds." Master Makarov finished off his beer and put the mug down on the counter. "I'll be off now."

With that being said, Makarov walked out of the guild doors to attend his meeting with the other good guild masters. Laxus then looked at Mirajane who was just bringing his liquor.

"Took you long enough." Laxus took his liquor from her hands and chugged it all down.

Mirajane stared at the lightning dragon slayer as he drank his liquor. She has had a major crush on the dragon slayer and wants to actually form a relationship with him, but she doesn't know how he feels towards her so she doesn't want to mess anything up between them. If he wants to be just friends, then she is going to have to live with that.

She sighed and looked at him again. There was just something about him that she loved, she couldn't really put her finger on it. His looks were great, his body is well built. But the real thing that she loved about him is that he took care of his friends and ate all of the Demon particles that could kill any human in an instant. And he did it all for his friends.

Mirajane smiles at him and Laxus caught her stare.

"What?" Laxus looked her.

"Oh nothing. Just waiting for something to happen." Mirajane laid her arms upon the counter putting on her bright smile.

"Like what?" Laxus asks her with one of his eyebrows up.

"Something amazing. Maybe after my shift, I should go to the hilltops and glaze at the sun for some time." She smiled at Laxus who just tut.

"You should go out on misions more." Laxus suggested.

"That's fine. I like working behind the bar and making everyone in the guild smile." Mirajane laid her hands on the bar top.

She took a long look at Laxus and Laxus gave Mirajane a long look. They both didn't notice that they were looking into one another's eyes. Laxus sensed the awkwardness and decided to break it before things turned out more bad.

"Okay Mirajane, I'm going on a mission now." Laxus began to get up before Mirajane sat up excitedly and shouted out...

"Laxus! Come to my house this evening please!" Mirajane then noticed that she said that out loud. Lucky her, Natsu was dancing on the table and everyone's attention was focused on him, so Laxus was the only one that heard her.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that..." She was interrupted when Laxus began to speak.

"I will come. If you want me to you." Laxus then stuffed his hands in his pockets then walked out of the guild "Thanks for the liquor."

Mirajane's heart then started to race. She thought it was going to be hard to at least ask Laxus to come to her own house. Since Elfman and Lisanna are out on a mission, she figured that this could be the night where she could tell Laxus about her feelings towards him. Now she couldn't wait until her shift was over.

In the evening...

Mirajane was making sure that her home was spotless, all ready for Laxus. She smiled as she knew what she had planned for tonight. She went to her room to change her clothes and wear something that would catch Laxus's attention. So, she went with a short red skirt that went just above her knees and a tight red tank top that hugged up most of her curves. She was all ready now. She only put on red lipstick and some nice perfume to top it up.

Then there was a knock at her door.

It was finally time.

Mirajane opened the door to see Laxus in his purple shirt and trousers.

"Where's the fur coat?" Mirajane asked him. She gestured for him to come in. She watched as he made his way into her house. His body was built and you could see his muscles through his top. It was like he was deliberately wearing that shirt to tease her.

"Decided to leave it at home. It isn't that cold out there." Laxus sat down on her couch and closed his eyes. Mirajane sat beside him.

1 hour later...

Mirajane and Laxus just spent time talking to each other about the good old days and what has been happening in the guild everytime Laxus leaves for a mission. Mirajane couldn't hold it in anymore, everytime Laxus talked to her, her heart would race with excitement. She knew if she couldn't confess then she should do it the way how confused couples do.

{SMUT UP AHEAD}

{Mirajane's POV}

"Laxus, take my hand."

"What is this all about?" He took my hand anyway and gave me this weird smile. I didn't care because the step we were about to take was going to be better.

I then built up the courage to kiss him. He kissed me back and didn't even push me away. I knew it would work if I just took action.

I pulled him by his hands into my bedroom and kissed him even more. He wrapped both hands around me and grabbed my ass while kissing me back. I felt a flood of moisture between my legs as his cock swelled up against me in his pants. I threw myself down on the bed and opened my legs. I wanted him all to myself.

He surprised me by grabbing my hips and flipping me over so that I was on my hands and knees. He tore off my tank top and groped my breasts viciously. He then tore off my skirt that annoyed him so much and yanked my panties down roughly and began to lick my soaked pussy from behind. No one had ever done that to me.

Then he grabbed my ass cheeks, pulled them apart, and stuck his tongue right in my ass. The pleasure was intense. He kept on alternating between my clit and ass until I was making all kinds of noise and squirming by his tongue.

"Alright! I hope your ready for this." he said and stood up behind me.

By the time I rolled over, legs shaking from the orgasm I just had, he had his pants and top off. He was pure muscle all over, and between his legs was the biggest cock I had ever seen. I took it in my hands, marveling at its girth. He was almost fully hard.

"Oh my goodness." I said, gawking at his hardened cock.

"Like what you see?" he asked, inching it closer to my face.

I was overcome with lust and greed. I wanted it in my mouth and I wasted no more time getting to that moment

I rubbed it across my lips to feel it's girth. A shiny strand of precum hung between my mouth and the head of his cock. I looked up at him with my big, blue eyes and his naughty grin returned.

He grabbed my head and pushed his cock into my mouth. At first it was easy, but as he moved his hips, I almost gagged a few times. But I was loving it; loving the feel of being desired, and the effect that it had on me. I felt more confident than ever before, and it turned me on.

I reached down and took the time to touch myself.

My saliva was all over his cock and balls, and he took my hands and placed them there, making me stroke him as I sucked him off. We have only just started and I want him even more. I was not shy anymore. I wanted him, no, I need him Now!

"Please fuck me," I begged in response.

He lifted me up and threw me onto the bed.

"Hmm. I'm not quite sure. Kind of rushing things aren't we Mira?" Laxus teased me.

"I'm serious..." He cut me off with a kiss and just stroked his cock in front of me.

"Damn. My cock feels so hard. Like it's ready to penetrate your warm pussy." Laxus said. All this talk he was giving, made me want him even more.

"Please Laxus. Please just fuck me." I begged him.

He gave in and then knelt between my legs and eased his huge cock in to me. It was heaven to have him inside me. My pussy eagerly wrapped around it as soon as he entered me. He took the first thrust and i squealed. Tears began to fall from my eyes, but then he licked them up and kissed my lips again. I knew that everything was going to be alright if he was here with me.

"Don't worry Mira. The pain will go soon." He said to me calmly.

"I hope so, because I don't want a moment like this to ever end." I cupped his cheek.

He fucked me relentlessly, his thrusts so forceful they bordered on violent. Just as he reached the peak of his rhythm, he flipped me onto my hands and knees and started to mount me from behind.

I fell into a haze as Laxus pounded my cunt. Time seemed to blur. He put me into positions that I had never done before, much less even thought were possible.

"I-I'm... gonna cum!" I managed to rasp out as Laxus pounded into me.

"Me too!" Laxus grunted.

"Laxus! Make me pregnant! Cum inside of me! Cum inside of me and give me your children!!!" I screamed out.

"Hehe." Laxus then made a final grunt and we both climaxed together. It felt so good when we came together.

We laid down in my bed. The covers were over us and he had me against his chest. I felt so embarrassed. I forced Laxus into something he may not have wanted to do. I forced my love onto him. I feel so dirty.

"Mira?" He called my name and I looked up into his eyes.

"Did you really mean it when you wanted to have my children?" He asked me.

"Yes Laxus. I've loved you for the longest time and instead of confessing. I forced my love onto you. I'm so sorry." I apologised to him, but he just kissed me on the lips and smiled down at me.

"I love you too Mira. I've been wanting to confess, but not in front of those people. I was thinking of actually doing it tonight, but since you pulled off that stunt. I guess I already have my answer." Laxus smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you more Laxus." Then we both slept that night.

I guess, it turned out great for me. I have the man of my life right beside me and now we are going to start a family soon.

The End

Hey there! If you loved this story! Make sure to vote and put down some nice comments. More to come in the future. See ya later!


End file.
